


Desperate Kiss

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [26]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is the best boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader is reunited with Bones after being held prisoner for ten days.





	Desperate Kiss

Kiss Prompt#3   
"Kissing so desperately your entire body curves into the other person's."

Bones/Reader

"Y/N!" Leonard shouted your name the second you appeared, gaunt and battered, on the Enterprise's transporter pad. Jim was practically holding you up, you were so unsteady. Ten days ago, you'd been captured on an away mission and held prisoner in a filthy dungeon while the aliens tried to use you as bait to capture other crew. Against advice, Jim had taken a rescue party down two days ago to find you and had finally succeeded, returning you to your frantic boyfriend, who'd spent the last week in an emotional tailspin, imaging the horrible things that might be happening to you. 

"Leonard!" You gasped out, a joyous grin lighting up your weary, dirty face. In an instant, you were in his arms being held tightly. 

"Oh, thank heavens, darlin'. You're alive!" He murmured. 

You were starving, and achy and cold, but you welcomed his kiss enthusiastically. There was a desperate feel to it that resulted in you being completely plastered against his body, almost as if you'd morphed together. Needless to say, you warmed up quickly in his embrace, incredibly grateful to be there. 

Jim coughed awkwardly and the kiss reluctantly ended. 

"Sheesh, Bones," he said with mild admiration in his voice. "Tell her how you really feel." 

"Go away, Jim," the doctor responded in a growly tone that made you shiver again--but not from cold.

"Okay, fine, I see how it is," he said throwing up his hands. Then, switching into captain voice he added, "We'll debrief once you've had food and sleep, lieutenant. Take good care of her, Bones." With a wink, he departed, leaving you alone with Len. 

Still propped up against him, you laid your head on his chest with a relieved sigh. Thoughts of him had kept you going during the long days chained up in the dungeon, with alien rats and lizards running around and almost no food. 

"Can you make it to Medbay, sweetheart," he asked gently, looking you over for obvious injuries. "Or would you like a little help?" 

You tried a few tentative steps and your legs wobbled alarmingly. 

"Uh, that would be a NOPE," you said ruefully, as Len quickly grabbed you before you could fall. 

"That's okay, darlin," he assured you. "We'll just go with plan B." 

And he swept you up in his arms bridal style and proceeded to carry you all the way to Medbay.


End file.
